1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for oil field cutting bioremediation. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for bioremediation of hydrocarbon contaminated drill cuttings from oil and gas wellbores.
2. Description of the Related Art
The drilling of wells in the recovery of oil and gas typically comprises a rig drilling the well with a hollow drill string. As the well is being drilled, drilling fluids are pumped down the bore of the string. The drilling fluid passes through openings in the drill bit and returns to the surface through the annulus surrounding the string, carrying the cuttings produced by the drill bit. The drilling fluid is then recycled to remove the cuttings so that it may be used again.
Traditional methods of recycling drilling fluid include using a centrifuge to separate the liquid from the cuttings. In large drilling operations, to keep up with the volume of drilling fluid used, it is necessary to use either a very large centrifuge or to use a plurality of centrifuges. In either case, the cost of operating such a drilling fluid recycling system is substantial.
Fluid recycling system using setting tanks and centrifuges have been used. The settling tank is used as a preliminary step to settle the cuttings from the fluid. The drill cuttings often remain in suspension in the fluid and are often referred to as “solids.” Flocculating agents may be introduced into the tank to assist in the settling of the solids. The drilling fluids are pumped into the receiving end of the tank. The tank has a plurality of transverse walls or baffles that form a plurality of compartments within the tank. Each wall has an opening to permit the flow of fluid from an upstream compartment to a downstream compartment. The openings are positioned on the walls in such a manner that the fluid follows a sinuous path as it flows from the receiving end to the collecting end of the tank. As fluid flows from compartment to compartment, solids in the fluid settle to the bottom of the tank.
Once fluid reaches the collecting end of the tank, it is withdrawn from the tank to be re-used in the drilling operation. The settled or separated solids are conveyed towards the receiving end of the tank using an auger. A slurry of settled solids and fluid are withdrawn from the tank and pumped through a centrifuge. Fluid recovered from the centrifuge is re-introduced into the tank at the receiving end.
While using the combination of settling tank and centrifuge is an improvement in comparison to using a centrifuge by itself, in practice, this circuit is often unable to keep up with the throughput of drilling fluid required in drilling a well. It is often necessary to temporarily stop drilling until the settling tank and centrifuge can catch up and recover enough drilling fluid for the drilling operation.
Therefore, there is a need for a new system and method for recovering and recycling drilling fluid in sufficient quantity for typical drilling operations.